Downtime
by Kwizotty
Summary: After doing an errand for Three Dog, the Messiah of the Wasteland has some free time on his hands. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:**

** Here's my first story. I've been lurking on this site for over a year, too long, in my opinion. Enjoy, and leave a review if you want.**

* * *

><p>"People of the Capital Wasteland, I bring you an amazing new report!"<p>

Three Dog's voice filled the air of the dusty home of the Lone Wanderer, AKA Messiah of the Wasteland, AKA "101". The owner of said house lounged in an old, weathered leather chair, listening to the charismatic DJ of Galaxy News Radio fame. The Wanderer placed a lit cigarette in his mouth, enjoying this rare moment of rest.

"In the last few weeks, our Messiah hasn't done too much," Three Dog continued, "But now, children, he has done us a great service of generosity, bordering on a miracle! He has," the DJ paused for dramatic effect, "Given your host, Three Dog, bow-wow-wow, _new songs! _That's right, kiddies, that kid has managed to take time out of his work to help us little people."

The Wanderer smirked at the praise, knowing that Three Dog himself had asked him to find more music, stating that what he had was "growing stale." He had to agree; having the same several songs playing did begin to grind on patience. So, he set out to find new holotapes. It was surprisingly hard, since most of the music stores and recording studios had been flattened in the DC area from the passage of time.

Obviously, though, the Wanderer succeeded. And, like always, Three Dog proclaimed his success.

"Hard to believe, right? Well, I ain't going to make you doubt further. Here's a new friend for us, Mr. Snooks Eaglin, with, 'Saint James Infirmary.'"

Then, a guitar started to play. In a few moments, a man started to sing.

_"I went down to Saint James Infirmary,_

_ To see my baby there._

_ "She was stretched out on a long white table,_

_So sweet,_

_So cold,_

_So fair._

"_Let her go, let her go, God bless her,_

_Wherever she may be,_

_She can look this whole wide world over,_

_And never find another man like me."_

The Wanderer took a long draw on his cigarette, mulling those lyrics over. He looked back in his mind, before he left Vault 101, and to memories of a close friend.

* * *

><p>"I'm from Vault 101, you have to help me!"<p>

The Enclave officer looked the scantily clad woman up and down, seeing that she was, in fact, wearing a sort of modified – though not for comfort – vault suit. Her Pip-Boy reinforced her claim. He cleared his throat, trying to sound as official as possible to continue to dupe the girl. "Vault 101? Do you have the location for it?"

"Yeah, I have it here on my Pip-boy. Why?" The girl replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Excellent. That's all we need from her." He looked at the two armoured soldiers at his side. "Open fire!"

The woman, named Amata, realized her fate. She turned to run, but it was too late. A scream coming from her mouth, two bolts of green plasma slammed into her back, melting into her body. She was thrown to the ground from the impacts, where her Pip-Boy hit a jutting stone.

By some odd twist of fate, the impact turned her Pip-Boy's radio on. The sad words of Snooks Eaglin filled the air.

"_When I die, you can bury me, in…"_

The holotape suddenly fizzled, leaving out a few lyrics. When it returned, it seemed to be in the middle of another line.

"…_With a twenty dollar hat,_

_Put a twenty dollar gold piece in my pocket,_

_And let the fellas know I died, standin' pat."_

A brief solo of guitar began to play, which was cut short when the Enclave officer walked over, and shut the radio off.

* * *

><p>The Wanderer shifted suddenly, in his chair. He looked around, as if spooked by some sudden movement. Confusion furrowed his brow, as the pang of pain faded away. He settled back into his chair, taking one last draw on the short cigarette.<p>

_"Let her go, let her go, God bless her,_

_Wherever she might be,_

_ She could look the whole wide world over,_

_And never find another man like me."_

The song continued for a few moments, with the same sad guitar playing. Then, Three Dog's voice came back on. He was silent for a moment, then said,

"Powerful stuff, right? On a happier note, I yet again thank our Messiah for giving us this new music! Now, let's continue listening, with another new song, 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong…"

The Wanderer ground his cigarette into the weathered ashtray beside him, deciding to go back out into the wooly Wasteland.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
